


Two Terran Boys（授翻）

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Kraglin, Gen, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: Summary：“噢，你也从特蓝星来的？”“是啊，我从特蓝——等等，”Peter快速地眨了眨眼，“‘也’？你来自特蓝星？”他的微笑回来了，男人点头，“对，最初来自特蓝——但我现在已经在山达尔星住了几年了。我叫Richard Rider。”





	Two Terran Boys（授翻）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Terran Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901393) by [rafidesuyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafidesuyo/pseuds/rafidesuyo). 



ao3不会发图……授权在原文回复里

 

 

这不是他的错。不，这绝对不是他的错。

Peter只是觉得无聊，好吗？Yondu和Kraglin下到山达尔星去做生意了，并且无论Peter如何请求让他跟着他们时都拒绝了他，说这对于他而言太危险了，而且他对于交涉协商——或者别的什么——来说都太小了。所以Peter并不知道他们到底在山达尔做什么。

但即使他们同意Peter可以跟着他们到山达尔星，他们仍然禁止他跟着他们去做所谓的“生意”。这意味着他不得不等着他们从这些无论是啥的事务中抽身回来，而Peter已经可以预料到他会因此无聊至死了。

诚实地讲，Peter不明白既然Yondu和Kraglin不想带着他一起去谈生意那么带他来的意义在哪儿。也许是因为他一直在抱怨困在Eclector上快让他憋疯了。

……好吧，那多半就是原因了。

但你瞧，独自一人坐在停泊在山达尔星的飞船上并不能起什么作用。这和困在Eclector上没有多少区别；只有景色和环境上的些微改变。从某种层面上来说，他还是被困着。

所以他决定在山达尔星四处转转。毕竟Yondu和Kraglin没有禁止他去走走——所以他可以一个人逛逛，对吧？他已经13岁了，而且还带着他的枪。他是个成年人了。他会没事的。

只除了，他之前只来过山达尔星一两次，还都是在有Yondu或者Kraglin陪伴的情况下乱转的。

Peter发誓他没离飞船太远，但他不知为何走到一个他从没见过的地方。这里人潮涌动，塞满了各种各样的外星人——也许这是个集市还是什么？他还把他的通讯器和钱包落在飞船上了。真棒。

Peter叹了口气，努力让他的心跳平复。好吧，他没迷路，他只是——忘记了回飞船的路。是这样的，没错。他现在是个成年人了，对吧？冷静下来的话他肯定能想起回去的路。没错，他能做到的。

但是这里的人实在太多了，而且他还不够高。当他往前走时感觉人更多了，他甚至开始被裹挟在躯体之间。这让Peter更紧张了，但在他不知道自己在向哪儿走之前有人抓住了他的胳膊，并把他从人群中拉了出来。

瞬间涌起的危机感淹没了Peter，他想到的第一件事就是他被绑架了。该死。Peter努力想把拽住他的人踹开，但很快他就听到这个疑似绑架者的人用一个年轻人的声音说：“嘿——冷静！冷静点。我不会对你做什么的！”

“当有人想绑架别人时他们都会这么说！”Peter大声叫喊，他有点惊讶自己的音量比平时高了不少。

“不——我知道那些！但我真的不会对你做什么的，”男人说，而Peter终于看清了是谁把他拉出了人群。他看起来像是个人类——也许他是个山达尔人或是什么，毕竟山达尔人和人类很像，对吧？他比Peter要高，但他的年龄看起来又不像Yondu或者Kraglin那么大。实际上，他看起来和Peter差不多大。

“我只是在试着帮你让你不会被挤到或被踩到。你迷路了吗？”

“我没有！”Peter说，防御性地在胸前交叉双臂。男人冲Peter调了下眉，尽管他看上去有点被逗到了。“我只是忘了回我的飞船的路！我没迷路，我可是个成年人了。”

男人的唇角上扬露出一个微笑。呃，他看起来觉得这一切都更好笑了。“哦，是吗？你多大了，孩子？”

“我才不是小孩！”Peter不高兴地撅起嘴，“以特蓝星人的标准来说我13岁了。我能保护我自己。我才不是个小孩！”

男人的微笑消失了，他的眉毛又挑了起来。他看起来很惊讶，“噢，你也是从特蓝星来的？”

“是啊，我从特蓝——等等，”Peter快速地眨了下眼，“‘也’？你来自特蓝星？”

他的微笑又回来了，男人点头，“对，最初来自特蓝星——但我现在已经在山达尔星住了几年了。我叫Richard Rider。”

Peter愣愣地眨了眨眼。喔，这确实是个常见的特蓝名，“我是Peter Quill。所以你知道怎么从这儿出去吗？”

Richard被逗笑的表情不知为何又回来了。他在胸前抄起手来问道：“所以你承认你迷路了，小鬼？”

“我不是小鬼也没有迷路！”Peter说，他的眼睛不可置信地睁大。而Richard就这么看着他，直到Peter叹了口气然后承认，“好吧，我迷路了。我甚至不知道这是哪里以及飞船停在哪儿。满意了？”

Richard的表情缓和下来，他放下自己的手，“你知道的，我已经在山达尔住得足够久了。我能带你回到你的飞船那里。”

Peter激动起来，“真的？”

Richard笑了，然后带头走开，“当然。来吧，小鬼，在把你带来的人开始找你之前。”

Peter不记得自己告诉过Richard有人和他一起，但也许是因为他看起来太小了以至于Richard这么说。Peter于是点了点头，静静地跟上Richard然后发问，“你一直在叫我‘小鬼’，但——你才多大？你看起来没那么老。”

Richard被愉悦到地一哼，“我15岁。”

“什——你不也是个小鬼！”

 

Peter后悔一个人从飞船出来了。

即使这在之前听上去是个好主意——因为他快无聊死了而且山达星的大气各方面都很适宜——但他现在开始后悔了。

Richard当然知道他的飞船可能停在哪儿，毕竟他对山达尔足够了解，但Peter真的不记得了。所有事物看起来都不一样了，在几个小时的搜索之后，他还是没找到。

迷路的感觉很糟糕。而现在他还开始饿了。

尽管Richard很好心地一直陪着他，但Peter知道他自己有时候会变得让人无法容忍——尤其当他的情绪变坏而且又累又饿的时候，不过Richard始终对他很耐心，即使Peter可能已经冒犯过他好几次了。

当他们向前走时，他们路过了几个小吃摊——有些看起来与闻上去都很棒，但Peter把他的钱包忘在飞船上了。

他快抬不动他的腿了，所以他们在一个公园停下休息。谢天谢地，这里有条空着的长椅——但它正对着一个售卖山达尔食物的小吃摊，Peter不知道自己该因此感到高兴还是伤心。饥饿开始侵蚀他的胃了，这感觉糟透了。

Richard去了附近——他说他不会离开很久，所以也许他是去公共卫生间方便了或是去做别的什么。Peter没问。

现在他是一个人了，实际上他有些羡慕Richard。他只比Peter大两岁，但他更沉着冷静，而且行为上就像个真正的成年人。怪不得Richard一直叫他“小鬼”——也许他对于Richard来讲就是个小鬼。

在他听到轻柔的脚步声向他这边走来之前，Peter一直在内心责怪自己，当他抬头时，他看到Richard拿了两个长得像热狗的东西回来了。它们看起来——而且闻上去——很棒。

Richard笑了笑，递给他一个，“我觉得你也许开始感觉到饿了。这里马上就要天黑了，我们已经走了很久了。”

Peter的肚子发出咕噜噜的声音来赞同他。他把视线从Richard身上挪开，同时感到脸在发烫——很明显这太尴尬了。“嗯，谢了。”

Richard嗯了一声作为回应，然后坐到Peter旁边。他们吃得很安静，Peter始终不敢抬眼看，仍旧觉得有些尴尬。这个像热狗一样的东西很好吃，诚实地讲Peter已经不记得上次吃像这么好吃的东西是什么时候了。

“你知道，”Richard突然开口打破了寂静，这让Peter抬起了头。Richard只吃到一半，他接着说：“几年前，当我刚来到这里时，我也经常迷路。”

Peter舔了舔他的下嘴唇——结果舔到了沾到嘴唇上的酱——然后说，“是吗？”

“是的，”Richard停顿了一下然后接着咬了一口食物，“我知道这种感觉很糟，但——适应任何事都需要时间，对吧？过了一年我才终于记住了回家的路。又过了一年半后我能一个人在城里而不迷路了。”

Peter点点头，并不明白Richard为什么要告诉他这些。他咬了一口自己的食物，然后又咬了一口。

“我想说的是，”Richard说，稍微转头为了正对上Peter的目光，“从你独自来一个你几乎不了解的星球旅行这点来看，你已经很勇敢了。”

Peter愣愣地眨了眨眼，吞下嘴里已经嚼完的食物，“呃，谢谢夸奖？”

Richard微笑，“我不该叫你小鬼的。我也没那么成熟。抱歉。”

“但我仍是个小鬼，”Peter说，这让Richard有些惊讶，也许是因为Peter终于承认他还是个小孩了，“而你看起来那么……沉着冷静。也许和你相比我确实显得幼稚，所以——我能理解。”

Richard看上去有点不好意思，他的脸有些发红。是因为Peter说了什么错话吗？“不，不是的——实际上我只是……试着想表现得像个成年人。就像个新星军人那样。”

Peter皱眉，抽动了下鼻子，“呃，你想当新星军人？那可是个无聊的职业。”

“才不是！”Richard的眉毛因为惊讶而上扬，“它可不无聊。这是个很酷的工作！你可以追捕盗贼、抓捕坏人。这可是件很酷的事！”

“而且无聊！”Peter反驳，“在宇宙游荡、寻找一些美好的、闪亮的东西然后卖掉它们赚钱才更有意思！”

“偷东西？那不是犯罪吗？！”

“如果你是从一个荒无人烟且无人把守的星球拿的那就不算偷！”

Richard和Peter互相瞪着对方谁都不肯退缩，几分钟后他们一起大笑起来。好吧，Peter能看出Richard确实想表现得像个新星军人一样——不过还是个正常的青少年的那种。

“所以呢，你长大后想成为一个职业大盗？”Richard问，但他看起来被逗乐了，“如果你是的话，未来有一天我会不得不逮捕你。”

“噢，所以你觉得你能抓住我？”Peter不甘示弱，他的语气有些嘲讽但他们都知道这不是真的。“来看看你能不能抓住我吧。我会成为一个传奇逃犯的，星爵！”

Richard大笑起来，尽管这在以前可能会冒犯到Peter——尤其当他说完他妈妈曾经用来叫他的名字之后——但这次他发现他并没感到被冒犯。事实上，这让他感到温暖，就像刚交到一个好朋友或是什么。

“让我们未来再看吧，星爵。我很期待能抓捕你。”Richard得意地笑着说。

“而我会享受让你的抓捕落空的（enjoy kicking you in the butt），然后在逃脱的同时对你说，‘我告诉过你的’。”Peter也忍不住露出一个同样的得意笑容。他们一起咯咯地笑了起来，直到Peter听到一个熟悉的口哨声后停了下来。

Richard也很快停了下来，然后抬头看向哨声的来源之处。Peter能看到Yondu和Kraglin站在公园对面，而且糟了，Yondu看起来不太高兴。Peter不禁缩了缩。

“啊，那是我的船长，”Peter说，从长椅上站起来，“我得回去了，我猜，既然他在我自己找回去之前找到了我。”

Richard转过头盯着他，就像有什么刚刚敲了他的脑袋。他的表情看上去十分滑稽，“你是掠夺者，哈。我第一眼就应该认出那件夹克的。”

Peter哼了一声，轻蔑地笑了下，“没错。顺便多谢你的食物。”

当Peter离开后，Richard冲他半喊，“未来我会很乐意去逮捕你的，Peter！”

Peter大笑起来，也回头大喊，“来看看你能不能抓住我吧，Richie！”

Richard仍旧在微笑，当Peter离远后冲他挥了挥手。Peter也冲他挥手回应，但当他再度转过头看向前面的路时他不得不赶紧刹车以防撞上Kraglin。噢，他看起来也不太高兴。

“该死的，老兄，你吓死我们了。”Kraglin说，尽管他的声音粗鲁得像是他很生气，Peter仍能听出隐藏在背后的关切。“我告诉过你多少次记得带上你的通讯器？我们还以为你被绑架了或者发生了什么。”

“对不起。”Peter露出一个讨好的笑容，把目光转向Yondu。哦，不好，船长看上去比大副还要生气。“我只是想出来透透气，我发誓，但我猜我可能走太远了——”

“Shush，”Yondu嘘停了他，但他的表情稍微缓和了点，像是终于放心了或是什么别的。嘿，他真的在担心Peter？！“别找借口，男孩。一个月的清理归你了。”

“一个月？！”Peter尖叫，Kraglin则让他小点声。当Yondu转身走开时，Peter冲着Kraglin抱怨，“但是——这并不都是我的错啊！”

“不，船长是对的，就是你的错，老弟，”Kraglin说，稍微用力地拍了拍他的肩，“忘带你的通讯器的就是该死的你的错。就应该直接把这该死的玩意儿植到你身体的哪儿这样你就不会忘了。”

Peter撅起嘴给了Kraglin一个最可怜的狗狗眼，但Kraglin不为所动。与之相反，他推了把Peter的肩膀让他往前走。“走了，你要再走丢的话船长可能会考虑吃了你。”

Peter翻了个白眼然后叹了口气，他回头看向长椅，那里已经空了——Richard走了。但不知为何，Peter不认为这会是他最后一次见到Richard。

他很期待未来某天能再次遇到Richard。

 

 

END


End file.
